Impossible Year
by geewaysass0322
Summary: Brendon thought that he had gotten over Ryan after meeting Dallon but when Ryan shows up out of no where and wanting Brendon back, he becomes conflicted on what to do. I know this is kinda short but I'm working on more of it. will have more uploaded as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1 (07-30 20:09:09)

Prologue:

Brendon and Ryan were what everyone else at school would refer to as "The Power Couple of the school". They had dated since freshman year of high school. Brendon was looking for some help in his Biology class and Ryan was the only one who was willing to help. After about a month, things became serious between them, Ryan eventually asked Brendon if he wanted to go out with him and he eagerly said yes! They were together for 2 years until Ryan text-dumped Brendon without any explanation. Afterwards, Brendon was very distant with everyone and became depressed. He never thought he could have the same thing him and Ryan had... Untill he met the new transfer student Dallon Weekes.

Chapter 1:

"Brendon Urie will you please report to the front office." Everyone in Calculus class turned their heads towards Brendon who was slightly confused. From what he recalled, he hasn't done anything that would get him summoned to the office. He slowly got up and grabbed all his stuff and proceeded to walk out of class. When he got there he noticed another kid there. He certainly wasn't anyone he's seen around school. He was about 6 feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked really cute but Brendon didn't want to get hurt again. So he just smiled and sat down. The guidance counselor Ms. Jackson came in and handed the new student a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule and Brendon here will show you around." Brendon tried to avoid eye contact with him. They both got up and left the office and we're silent for a bit.

"My name's Dallon by the way." The new kid said. Brendon looked up and nodded "Brendon" is all he said. Then he noticed what Dallon was wearing: Nirvana t-shirt, black skinny jeans and Converse. Brendon was really interested and tried to start some small talk about things they may have in common in hopes that maybe he can spark up a friendship since he wasn't sure if he had many if at all since he had basically ignored them for a while. After talking to Dallon for a while, he realized that they had a lot in common such as music, hobbies and that they were both Pansexual. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a while which made him wonder if he might be able to have that connection with someone again. Unsure if Dallon felt the same way, Brendon decided to give it some time before asking him out and just keep it in the friend zone. They bell rang which meant that they had to part ways. "Well, guess that's my cue." Brendon said chuckling a bit. He smiled at Dallon and both waved goodbye. For the first time in a while, Brendon was actually happy as he walked to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Brendon walked into English class, everyone could tell that he wasn't himself. He was enthusiastic about everything they were doing that day. The teacher told the class to choose a partner for a group project. Looking around, Brendon noticed Josh sitting in the back. He got up and sat down next to him. Josh glanced at him and looked away. "Hey dude, you wanna work together on the project?" Brendon asked hoping he could regain their friendship. Josh looked back at him with a bit of a surprised look. " After ignoring me for a year, you finally wanna talk?" Brendon wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or an honest question, Josh's face showed quite a few emotions. "Look, I know I should have talked to you after everything went down and I'm really sorry I didn't." Brendon replied, "But I really think I've moved on from it. If you don't wanna be friends that's fine, I completely understand." Brendon could see the expression on Josh's face change. "Ok," Josh sighed. "meet me after school by the buses and we can talk about it if you wanna." Brendon smiled and agreed, he was even more happy that he was actually getting somewhere.

After school, Brendon rushed out of class so he wouldn't miss Josh. When he got outside, Josh was sitting on the bench and looked up to see Brendon coming closer. "So first things first," Josh started. "What exactly happened with you and... You know who?" Brendon explained that he just got a random text from him saying that he wanted to break up. "I tried to ask why but he never replied back." Brendon said trying to hold back tears not wanting to relive the past. Josh hugged him and said that he was too good for people like that. After Brendon calmed down a bit, Josh said, "Now my next question is what changed your mood today? You seemed really happy which was pretty surprising to a lot of us." Brendon laughed a bit and proceeded to tell him about Dallon and how he felt a certain connection towards him. "Oh yeah, the new kid! I have a couple of classes with him." Josh said. " He seems really cool!" Brendon couldn't help but blush when he thought of Dallon. "My issue is," Brendon said. " I don't know if he likes me the same way which makes it kinda difficult to ask him out." Brendons smile slowly turned into a small frown. Seeing this made Josh feel bad for him. "How bout this: tomorrow, I'll try to talk to him maybe try to get any hints on if he likes you." Hearing this made Brendon perk up and gave Josh a huge hugged "OMG you are so fucking awesome!! Thanks a ton!!!" Brendon exclaimed then quickly let go. "Well, I better head home now, thanks again Josh!" He said as he got up and started walking home with hopes that he could really be the one.


End file.
